tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Holiday Express
Holiday Express is a US DVD release featuring one restored third series episode narrated by George Carlin and one seventh series episode, two eighth series episodes, one tenth series episode, and one eleventh series episode narrated by Michael Brandon. It was released in the UK under the title Christmas Express containing two eighth and ninth series episodes and one tenth and eleventh series episodes. The Malaysian and Indonesian releases contain the same episodes. It was released in Taiwan containing one first series episode, one second series episode, one third series episode, one fifth series episode, one sixth series episode, and one seventh series episode. It was released in China containing five episodes from the eighth series, three from the ninth series, and one from the eleventh series. It was released in Thailand containing two episodes from the eighth series, two from the ninth series, and two from the tenth series narrated by Michael Angelis. The Brazilian releases contains six episodes from the fourteenth series Description US/Malaysia All aboard for snowmen, Christmas trees and festive train rides! When you ride the rails with your jolly friends, you never know what to expect. Enjoy exciting adventures filled with lucky trucks, Christmas puddings, surprise parties and much, much more. Join Henry, Emily, Percy, and Thomas for trainloads of fun in the Holiday Express! UK All aboard for snowmen, Christmas trees, and festive train rides! When you ride the rails with your jolly friends, you never know what to expect. Enjoy exciting adventures filled with lucky trucks, Christmas puddings, surprise parties and much, much more. Join Henry, Emily, Percy, and Thomas for trainloads of fun in the Christmas Express! Episodes US # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Snow Engine # Henry's Lucky Day # Don't Tell Thomas # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas' Frosty Friend Taiwan # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Snow # Jack Frost # Snow Engine China # Emily's Adventure # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Percy and the Magic Carpet # Don't Tell Thomas # The Magic Lamp # Keeping Up with James # Skarloey the Brave # Henry's Lucky Day UK/Malaysia/Indonesia # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Don't Tell Thomas # Keeping Up with James # Skarloey the Brave # Thomas' Frosty Friend # Henry's Lucky Day Thailand # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Don't Tell Thomas # Keeping Up with James # Skarloey the Brave # Thomas' Tricky Tree # Duncan's Bluff Brazil # Henry's Magic Box # James is Dark # Diesel's Special Delivery # A Winter Request # The Snowman Party # Happy Misty Island Song # Engine Roll Call US Bonus Features * Game: Sodor Sounds from Steamies vs. Diesels * Game: Cargo Challenge from It's Great to be an Engine Trivia * The DVD description mentions "christmas puddings." This may mean that Not So Hasty Puddings was intended to be on the DVD, but was removed. * The UK title is used for Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. * Henry's Lucky Day uses the eighth to tenth series intro and end credits in the US DVD. * The music in the eighth to eleventh series ending credits are low pitched similar to Railway Friends in the US. * Oliver's face is edited in the US chapter selection menu. * The UK DVD was originally scheduled to be released on 29 November 2010, but the DVD's release date was brought forward to 8 November. However, Amazon currently states 29 November as the release date. DVD Packs US * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection UK * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:VCDs Category:Digital Video Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases